SMS Date
by Tabby McAbby
Summary: Es fing alles nur mit einem kleinen Smalltalk per SMS an, führt zu einem Date und endet mit ...


**Hallo erst einmal :)**

**hier ein kleiner Oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: Beckett ist nicht mein Eigentum, genauso wenig wie Castle. Nur die Story ist meins... Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.**

**Ich hoffe er gefällt euch :)**

**Viel Spaß,**

**Tabby McAbby**

* * *

Hoch ziehen, locker lassen. Hoch ziehen, locker lassen.

Sie war bereits bei 60 Klimmzügen angekommen. Ihre Muskeln waren gespannt. Ihr Atmen ging leicht unregelmäßig, wegen der Anstrengung die sie durchflutete. Sie hatte viel zu lange nicht mehr trainiert.  
Ein letztes Mal zog sie sich an der Stange empor, verweilte dort ein paar Sekunden. Schweiß lief ihr über den Rücken.  
Erschöpft ließ sie die Arme locker und ließ los. Der Boden erzitterte ein wenig als sie auf ihm landete.  
Als sie sich gerade aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte und sich mit dem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn tupfte, vibrierte ihr Handy.

Wer wollte den jetzt noch etwas von?

Ein Fall konnte es nicht sein, dann hätte man sie angerufen, aber keine SMS geschickt.  
Sie blickte auf die Nachricht. Sie war von Castle. Unweigerlich trat ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen…

Sie öffnete die SMS und las sie sich durch:

_/Hey/_

Kate lächelte noch ein wenig mehr und schrieb zurück.

_/Hi/_

Irgendwie das ja wirklich süß von ihm…

…_denk ich das gerade wirklich? Castle und süß?!..._

Das Handy vibrierte in Kates Händen und sie hätte es fast fallen, da sie so in Gedanken war.

_/Wie geht's?/_

_/Ganz gut. Und Selbst?/_

Es war zwar nur ein kleiner Small Talk, doch es freute sie trotzdem das Castle sich einfach so bei ihr meldete.

Tief in ihrem innerem wusste wie sehr sie sich freute. Doch ihr Gehirn verbot ihrem Herz zu denken was sie fühlte. Sie hatte sich verliebt, in ihn. Aber ihre Gefühle hatte sie weggesperrt, in den tiefsten Winkel ihres Herzens. Ihr Gewissen verbot es ihr das einzugestehen; sie konnte ihre Gefühle jedoch nicht ewig verleugnen, das wusste sie…

Erneut riss das Telefon sie aus ihren Gedanken.

_/Auch gut. Und was machen sie so?/_

_/Nichts. Sie?/_

Es kam ihr komisch vor ihn zu siezen beim SMS schreiben.

_/Star Wars gucken/_

_/Welchen Episode?/_

_/VI/_

Die Minuten verstrichen, doch Kate viel nicht ein wie sie dieses Gespräch weiter führen könnte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie… Doch ihr wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Also hoffte sie das Castle noch etwas schrieben würde…

Castle ging es genauso, er saß auf dem Sofa und überlegte was er noch schreiben könnte. Erst hatte er vor gehabt zu fragen wie sie _Star Wars_ findet, doch das würde sie wahrscheinlich nur nerven und so ließ er es bleiben. Jetzt überlegte er, was er stattdessen schreiben konnte. Auch ihm viel nichts ein und er hoffte Beckett würde noch irgendetwas schreiben.

Die Minuten in den beide warteten verstrichen. Sie saßen jeweils auf dem eigenen Sofa und hoffte auf eine Nachricht des anderen. Gerade als Kate ihr Handy weggelegt hatte um duschen zu gehen (sie war schließlich noch von den Klimmzügen verschwitzt) vibrierte es endlich. Sie hechtete förmlich zu ihrem Telefon, gebannt was Castle geschrieben hatte.

Castle wusste nicht was ihm den Mut für die SMS gab, aber das war ihm auch egal. Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden. Wie gebannt wartete er auf eine Antwort, auch wenn er die Antwort schon zu wissen schien. Sein Mobiltelefon gab ein leises Klingel von sich. Er entsperrte das Display und öffnete die Nachricht. Innerlich hatte er sich auf ein klares ‚Nein' eingestellt doch da stand:

_/Ja, gerne/_

Wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen starte er auf die Worte. Und dann fing er breit an zu grinsen.

Sie hatte ja gesagt! Sie wollte was mit ihm trinken gehen! Eilig tippte er.

_/Wo?/_

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_/Suchen sie es sich aus/_

_/Ich hol sie ab/_

_/Ok/_

Beckett lächelte ein weiteres Mal und beeilte sich dann unter die Dusche. Sie war gerade dabei sich zu schminken, als es klingelte. Schnell tuschte sie ihre Wimper noch und schritt zur Tür. Mit Schwung öffnete sie diese und blickte Castle in die Augen, in welchen sie sich für einen kleinen Moment verlor. Sie schüttelte über sich lebst den Kopf.

Castle unterdessen starrt sie förmlich an. Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus. Das sah sie natürlich immer, aber jetzt… Sie trug eine schwarze enge Hose und ein roten Wollpollover mit für Becketts Verhältnisse tiefem Ausschnitt. Rick musste sich zusammen reißen endlich wo anders hinzugucken.

„Fertig?", fragte er.

„Ja", schnell zog sie ihren Mantel an und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche.

Draußen vor der Tür stand ein Taxi.

…_Also muss die Bar etwas außerhalb liegen, sonst wären wir gelaufen…_

Castle hielt ihr die Tür auf und stieg nach ihr ein. Das Taxi fuhr los und das einzige was zu hören war, war die Musik aus dem Radio. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, doch dann fragte Kate neugierig: „Wo fahren wir hin? „

„Lassen sie sich überraschen", antwortete Castle zwinkert. Kate fing an zu grinsen, was Castles Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

„So wir sind da", ertönte sie Stimme des Taxifahrers. Castle gab ihm das Geld und sie stiegen aus. Kate sah sich um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren. Sie blickte Rick fragend an doch dieser griff nur nach ihrem Arm und zog sie die Straße entlang. Draußen war es schon dunkel, kein Wunder es war ja auch schon neun Uhr durch. Die Straßenlampen erhellten die Straße und beleuchteten den Puderschnee, der dadurch aussah wie Puderzucker. Von den Dächern hingen lange Eiszapfen die schimmerten wie Kristalle. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte das Castle sie nicht mehr am Arm festhielt sondern ihre Hand.

Sie wollte ihn gerade anmeckern er solle dies lassen, doch eben dieser drehte sich zu ihr und schenkte ihm sein schönstes Castle-Lächeln. Bei diesem wundervollen Lächeln vergaß sie das und ließ sich weiter von ihm durch die Straße ziehen. Hand in Hand. Sie bogen nach links ab und Castle drosselte sein Tempo. Sie standen vor einem kleinen Park, den Beckett nicht kannte. Die Laternen verliehen ihm eine mysteriöse und romantische Aura. Rechts war eine kleine Straße. Alle Häuser dort waren dunkel, bis auf eine kleine Bar die eher einem Café glich. Genau darauf steuerte Castle zu. Wie ein Gentleman hielt er ihr die Tür auf. Kaum das sie das Café betreten hatten kam eine Bedienung auf sie zu und wies ihnen einen Tisch zu. Sie saßen gerade erst eine halbe Minute da kam sie wieder, mit einem Tablette auf dem zwei Cappuccinos, Kekse und Brownies standen. Sie stellte diese zwei Teller und den Rest auf unseren Tisch und ging wieder. Fragend blickte ich Castle an, er grinste nur zurück.

…_Unter ‚etwas trinken gehen' hatte ich mir zwar eine Bar oder eine Kneipe vorgestellt, aber das ist irgendwie besser…_

Castle trank ein Schluck von seinem Cappuccino und Beckett nahm sich einen Keks. Nach einer weil kamen sie ins Gespräch.

Sie redeten, lachten und fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des anderen einfach nur wohl. Die Zeit verstrich und irgendwann schlug entfernt eine Kirchen Uhr halb elf. Sie entschieden sich dafür das Café langsam zu verlassen. Castle zahlte, während Kate nochmal kurzt aufs Klo gegangen war.

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren durchzogen von einem hellen Glanz von dem sie wusste, dass dieser immer auftrat wenn sie in Castle war. Schnell strich sie ihre Haare glatt und ging wieder zu Rick. Dieser hatte seine Jacke bereits an und hielt ihr ihre hin. Sie ließ sich von ihm helfen die Jacke anzuziehen und überall wo seine Finger auch nur ihren Pullover berührten breitete sich eine wohligen Wärme aus.

Wieder hielt er ihr die Tür auf. Er konnte wirklich ein Gentleman sein, wenn er wollte.

„Gehen wir noch ein wenig durch den Park?", fragte sie.

Er nickte stumm und als sie seine Hand ergriff wurde ihm heiß und kalt abwechselnd und er wünschte sich dieses Gefühl würde nie aufhören.

Sie wusste nicht was sie dazu getrieben hatte seine Hand zu ergreifen, schieb es aber einfach darauf das er dies vorhin schließlich auch gemacht hatte.

Sie spazierten durch den Park. Schweigend. Nach Minuten, oder waren es Stunden, kam eine Bank in Sicht. In stummer Übereinstimmung setzten die sich. Beckett ließ seine Hand los um sich die Jacke weiter zuzuziehen. Es war verdammt kalt.

Im ersten Moment war Castle traurig, dass Beckett seine Hand losgelassen hatte und befürchtete das er etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte. Doch aus den Augenwinkel sah er, wie sie sich die Jacke enger um den Körper schlang. Ohne Nachzudenken legte er ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie ein Stück zu sich, um sie zu wärmen. Kate sagte nichts, legte einfach nur ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen…

Keiner achtete auf sie Zeit. Sie genossen einfach nur die Wärme des anderen. Doch irgendwann spürte Kate wie Rick seinen Arm löste und sie ein wenig von sich weg schob.

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und dann, ganz plötzlich küsste er sie.

Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie spürte nur Castles Lippen auf den ihren, seine Hand die sich wieder um ihre Hüfte legte und konnte nicht anders als diesen Kuss zu erwiedern. Ihre Hände fanden wie automatisch den Weg in seine Haare.

Leichte öffnete sie ihren Mund und gebot Castles Zunge Einlass. Da ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten!

Eng umschlungen saßen sie nun auf dieser Bank, in diesem Park und küssten sich innig. Der Vollmond beschien sie und keiner der beiden wollte sich von seinem Gegenüber lösen…

* * *

**Soooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen (falls das überhaupt jemand liest).**

**Und (falls das wirklich jemand liest) bitte ich um ein Review, damit ich weiß wie es euch gefällt :)**

**Danke fürs Lesen und noch einen schönen Tag :)**


End file.
